


Penitent

by kaige68



Series: Regret [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitent

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/42212.html). In my head, this is RPS, but it really could go a lot of different ways.

He grieved for what he should have done. What he should have said. How he should have behaved.

The opportunities that he could have missed would always be a looming unknown. Pressing on him in penitent moments. Weighing him down heavily when his thoughts were allowed to be his own.

Apologies could be made for the things he’d done wrong. He could atone for the pain he had cause unintentionally or in purposeful anger. He could not make amends for the people he had let go; the impetuses he had been too afraid to act on. For being alone now.


End file.
